The present disclosure herein relates to a display device capable of improved display quality and to a method of manufacturing the same.
A display device may include a display substrate and a variety of functional films. The functional films reduce reflectance of external light from a display device to enhance outside visibility of the display device.
As the number of the functional films increases with respect to a same display substrate, the display device becomes thicker. As the number of the functional films increases, outside visibility may be enhanced, although flexibility of the display device may be reduced.